How to Screw Up Your Christmas
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: Shadow really screwed up. As in, flames and destroyed presents. Can she save the holiday before it's too late?


_How Shadow Screwed Christmas_

Otherwise known as SQueen finally going nuts.

* * *

"Put that down over there"

"Okay!"

_CRASH!!!_

Aerrow cringed. That sounded like something valuable. He was about to turn around when Piper screamed.

"GAH!!! That was my homemade ornament!!! I made that when I was ten years old!! It's priceless!" She cried, pointing with a trembling finger at the remains or her 'priceless' ornament. Shadow shrugged.

"Oh, chill out Piper. _You_ may have been making ornaments, _I _was living by myself. Besides, at least you won't have to carry that ugly thing around anymore!" She said, trying to stay cheerful. Shadow was the hyper, obnoxious, and overall strange trainee of the Storm Hawks. Having been with them less than a year, she had _no_ idea what she was getting into with Piper and her ornaments.

"You...." Piper began to strangle the air. Shadow's eyes widened.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to run" She muttered. Finn laughed, having dealt with this before.

"No, it's you're cue to_ sprint _faster than an Olympic athelete" He corrected. Shadow's eyes got wider and she took off down the hallway. Piper followed suit, shaking her fist and shouting.

"You're so DEAD!!!"

Sometimes, Shadow could really get on Piper's nerves. There were several instances were the poor trainee would be more safe if she announced her arrival on Cyclonia. There was this one time she blew one of Piper's crystal expieriments into pieces small enough for Stork to miss.

"Help!!" Shadow croaked as the older girl trapped her in a strangle hold. It was creepy how strong Piper could be, the anorexic thing she was. Of course, calling her anorexic never helped.

"ATOMIC NOOGIE!!"

"ACK!!!!" Shadow flailed her arms as Piper rubbed her knuckles on Shadow head so hard that she could've started a fire. Aerrow just laughed, having felt the wrath of the atmoic noogie last Christmas when he ate a lot of Piper's gingerbread cookies. They were just so addicting... Aerrow shook his head.

_Don't give in, don't give in. You have self control. Don't think of cookies..._

"PAIN!!! You're rubbing the hair off my scalp! THAT BURNS!!" Shadow shrieked, trying to beat Piper over the head with a wrench, that had come from nowhere. Junko tapped Piper and shoulder.

"Piper, I can help you glue it back together" He offered. Piper stopped her torture and smiled.

"Thanks Junko. You're so considerate, unlike _SOME_ PEOPLE!!" She said, throwing a look at Shadow, who ducked and rubbed her head tenatively.

"Well, _sorry!_ Art just isn't your thing..."

"GAH!!"

"Deck the halls with boughs of-!"

"DUDE!!! Just stop!" Finn begged covering his ears. Shadow stuck out her tongue.

"Was I that bad?" She asked. Aerrow put a hand to his ear.

"WHAT?!"

_SCREEEEE!_

A feathery streak zoomed by them, causing random papers to fly arond the room. Finn grabbed one out of the air and recognized it immediately as the paper's from Piper's 'squadron log'...

"Hey! He got ahold of Piper's diary!" He shouted triumphantly. Shadow grabbed another off the floor and grinned like the cat who devoured a whole petstore of canaries.

"Squadron log, december twelth: Today, I saw Aerrow walking out of the shower with only a towel on.... OH, THATS JUST SICK!!! SHE DREW LITTLE HEARTS EVERYWHERE!!!" She _shrieked_, throwing the piece of paper like it was diseased. Aerrow turned bright red and turned his face away.

"That was an accident!" He claimed, but Finn was clutching his sides and rolling on the ground. The feathery streak, otherwise known as Shadow's sidekick Griffey the Griffin, ran through them again, this time with a pursuer.

"GET BACK HERE!!! You're so dead!"She threatened. Finn stood up, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just don't... Follow him out of the shower!" He cackled, falling over again. Piper's jaw dropped and she turned a rather Christmas-y shade of holly red.

"Uh.... About that..." She said sheepishly, taking a great interest in the floor. Noone noticed Shadow attempt to set up lights around the Christmas tree.

"Hey look!! I got the lights on the tree!" She said happily, ready to plug it in. When everyone looked around, they saw the biggest firhazard in existance. Stork screamed and dove under the couch.

"NO NO NO-"

Shadow plugged int the lights. Almost instantly, the tree burst into flames and the presents at the bottom burnt to a crisp. Shadow's mouth hung open for a second, not sure what to say. Finn stooped laughing and looked like he was going to cry.

"All... the presents... You burned down the presents..." He whined, stuutering in confusion. Shadow turned to see a disappointed and heartbroken squadron behind her.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to-"

"Calm down Shadow. It's not your fault" Aerrow reassured, although his face fought to hide a deep sadness. Shadow felt her eyes water.

"I just screwed up Christmas..."

Stork grabbed the fire extinguisher and promptly emptied it on the burning embers of what used to be a tree.

"I suggest we clean this up" He said flatly.

"Squawk?"

"Shush Griffey! This is supposed to be a surprise!"

Shadow snuck around the Condor in the middle of the night, carrying a box with hastily made ornaments she hoped to hang on the tree. It was her fault the other's weren't getting Christmas, she might as well just try to make it a little bit better.

"Let's see, the popcorn string looks like this..."

Shadow began running around, tryin to spread her hastily made decorations across the Condor. It was late, too late for a girl her age to be up. No, that glued together ornament belonged here, and that popcorn string should go over there...

_CRUNCH_

Shadow turned around to see Griffey, happily munching her decorations.

"Stop that!" She hissed, although she didn't sound that convincing. Her voice was tired and slurred. She yawned. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt... Just a really short one...

"Squawk?"

Shadow peeled her eyes open. Light filtered in through a window in her room...

Wait, her _room_?

Her eyes snapped open and she nearly flew out of bed. She had fallen asleep! Now she really _had_ ruined Christmas! For Piper, for Aerrow, for Finn, for Junko, Stork, everybody! Shadow burst into tears. This was her fisrt Christmas with her friends and she'd totally messed it up...

"Shadow! Did you do all that last night!" Aerrow asked through the door. Shadow sniffled, not sure what the heck he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Look at the Condor! All the presents- LOOK AT THE TREE!"

Shadow peered out her door. What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

The Condor was decked out in total Christmas cheer. Bright lights, beautifully wrapped presents... Even cinnamon rolls for breakfast! And mistletoe!!

"Holy cow..."

"How'd you do that!"

Shadow was suddenly wrapped in a bone shattering wallop hug as Junko squeezed her happily. Finn was squealing like a little child on... Christmas (SEE!! The puns are stalking me!!!) day, pointing to each of the presents adressed to him with glee. Aerrow was scarfing down cookies and Piper was standing in front of the tree, completely dumbstruck. And here's a shocker: It wasn't extra crispy.

"Oh... My.. Atmos..." She breathed.

"Junko... Put me down!" Shadow croaked. Junko released her, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops... My bad"

"How'd you_ do _all this?!" Piper demanded, a shocked smile on her face. Shadow just gaped, unsure of what just happened.

"It wasn't me..."

Nobody noticed Stork grinning like a coyote and circles under his eyes...

* * *

SQueen: Awwwww! Storkle saved Christmas!!! Also, I recieved my second PM from a wannabe flamer (I'm so proud!) and it's actually pretty funny... *ahem*

'Dear ShadowQueen25

i have com to adres u on the matters of ur marysu (lol!). She's emo, yet shes happy. care to explain that? also, shes almost like a female version of harry potter green eyes black hair (Oh wow, you figured that out ALL by yourself?) and is incredibly gifted in fighting (No, idiot, she's incredibly gifted at _losing_). u also rite like a retarded 12 year old (You should talk, wannabe flamer) u should just quit now before you embarss urself.'

Wooooooow.... If you're reading this and a siren in your head blares 'HYPOCRITE!' at the top of it's lungs, you win a cookie. LOL, that makes me laugh. I got picked on by a wannabe flamer a while ago(PizelStix, I'm sure you've all heard stories. She made fun of N01 too, the B*tch) whose OC _only_ met the Storm Hawks. As in "Hello, my name's blablabla, goodbye". Seriously, you can have a little more imagination than that.

Anyway, flames, I have one thing to say... (censored)

LOL!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
